Weekend at Mordy's
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Bart and Lisa get Mordecai unconscious, and on guys night!? So Bart and Lisa must pretend that Mordecai is conscious at guys night. Transcript the episode starts at the living room pops: I love guya night Lisa: And you have to babysit us on guys night? darwin: so what it's not like we stink at babysitting rigby: yeah, we never stink at babysitting Bart: Mom, Homer, this is the dumbest idea you ever made Mordecai: it's not so bad Townhouse: yeah, kick it to the max Lisa: 80s talk mordecai: ill be in the bathroom(left to the bathroom ) zim: you see, its not so bad red: yeah, nicole didn't mind anyway nicole: yeah I didn't mind, but I can't stop think about Goldron's death flashback shows from Bart of the hill when rigby accidentally killed Darwin's brother Goldron because by when pink got on rigby as rigby dropped his gun and the gun shoot goldron nicole: I just can't stop it wander: don't worry nicole you still have the boys and Anais and besides rigby didn't mean it nicole: I know gumball: yeah nothing happen to us zim: I say it was mostly pink's fault for goting on rigby At the bathroom Bart: Lisa, I think of a plan to flood the toilets! Lisa: Bart are you going to drown Bart: No! Lisa: Then, LET'S DO IT!!!! Bart: yeah (Floods the bathroom) Mordecai: (seeing the flood) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Water drowns Mordecai and gets him unconscious) Bart: WOAH!!!! THAT WAS WICKED!!!!!! (Seeing Mordecai) Mordecai? MORDECAI!? Lisa: Bart, he's still alive Bart: Oh my god, I feel so guilty Thomas: (entering the room) Hey guys Lisa: Hey, Thomas Bart: Oh no! A flood came Lisa: Why don't we get this body upstairs to his room? (Bart and Lisa carry Mordecai to his room) (Benson bursts in) Benson: MORDECAI!!!!! YOU MISSED THE MUSIC!!! Hailey: I'll just leave Bart: (whisper) Quick, put on the shades! Put him on his bed! (Not whispering) Oh Benson, h-h-hi! I just heard that Mordecai is having a nap! Benson: With shades on? Anyway, Mr. Mallerd and your parents are staying in their vacations the whole weekend! Skips: I think of something, yeah Bart: Yeah, me and Lis would accept! Lisa, why don't we have a moment alone? Hi five: So? Aren't you gonna, do it? Muscle man: Yeah! Lisa: just get out, okay!? Pops: I think of alone time, it can work Rigby: Yeah (Everyone, but Bart and Lisa, left) Bart: Lisa, what are we gonna do!? Lisa: I don't know! gumball red wander and zim appeared gumball: hey there guys red: you totally missed something wander: the toilet was clogged up because of a bunch of wasted toilet paper zim: so we unclogged it with a punger the gang were shocked to see an unconsious mordecai gumball wander red and zim: which one of you knocked out mordecai (Bart and Lisa look at each other) Lisa: Bart did it ! Bart: NO!!!! YOU DID IT!!!!! Lisa: Bart was the one who clogged the toilet! Bart: SQUEALER!!!!!!! gumball and red are starting to get angry gumball and red: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! bart:grr(knocked out gumball red wander and zim with a hammer) Lisa: Bart, what are you doing? Bart: Tied them up, in you go! Lisa: Why are you doing this? Bart: I don't want the secret revealed nicole:(gasp) lisa bart, how coul-(gets knocked out while being unconsious on the head by lisa with a pan) Lisa: I see what you mean. If we get the secret unknown, no one would notice! mordecai starts to wake up Mordecai: uh, uh. Nicole? Gumball? Red? Wander? Zim? Bart knocks out Mordecai Benson comes in Bart puts shades back on Benson: Mordecai, I think you should have a drink test Bart nods Mordecai's head and accidently knock over the shades paz:(gasp) MORDECAI WAS SLEEPWALKING!?!?!? black:no paz mordecai was knocked out Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes